The Rise of a Waterfall
by Susanoo
Summary: The Hidden Waterfall Village has always remained one of the weakest villages in the world. Not if if the leader can help it. Watch as a village goes from nothing to one of the most powerful forces in the world. Reviews please! Currently on Hold.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of a Waterfall

Chapter 1

_Hidden Waterfall Village…_

"Good job Shinaru!" yelled the chunin instructor. Shinaru Taki of the Hidden Waterfall Village, whom was the son of Shibuki, the village leader, thought that this shuriken training was too easy. Each Academy Student was given five shurikens that had to be thrown in under five seconds at a log that was being moved back and forth on a stick. It had targets labeled on them as well. While the student was throwing they would be under a genjutsu that the chunin instructor had cast on them. The genjutsu showed them enemy ninjas attacking them, random fires and explosions, as well as dead loved ones and their village being destroyed. The exercise was to help improve not only their skill with shurikens under pressure, but also their ability to perceive what was just an illusion and what was real. The other instructors would sometimes put in a basic attacks like a thrown kunai. The student had to tell what was real and what was not based on whether or not there was a shadow or some other indication of reality.

As Shinaru went to the back of the line, many girls sighed in admiration of the star student. The boys were either jealous or could care less. He could care less also. As the top student in his class this was a piece of cake.

Shinaru had a dream, no an ambition, in mind that he wanted fulfilled. He could not and would not settle for less than first if he wanted his goal accomplished.

_One Month Later…_

The alarm went off in an annoying ring that made Shinaru jump out of his bed with a kunai in his hand. "_Stupid alarm," _he thought to himself. Well he better get out of bed now and get a good breakfast before time ran out. Today was the day he would graduate from the academy and become a Genin, a real ninja. Finally after all these years of boringness and limitations, he could now set his plan in motion. That was of course if he could pass the final exams.

Shinaru walked down stairs in a joyful mood only to be greeted by the leader and the strongest man in the entire village, his father Shibuki Taki. Shibuki smiled at his twelve year old son, he hoped that one day maybe Shinaru would inherit the leadership of the village.

"You ready, son," asked Shibuki.

"Of course I am," replied his son. "I've waited my entire life for this moment. I wont blow this thing up." He smiled cockily.

Shibuki laughed. "Okay, mister cocky, if that's what you say." He was very proud of his son. At the top of the class and already learning some basic water techniques. He couldn't ask for anymore.

"Well you better hurry up or you will be late," he told Shinaru.

"Yes father" Shinaru said.

_Ninja Academy Noon…_

Shinaru took the exams and passed with flying colors. Seriously, this was easy stuff he thought.

When the smiling instructor gave him the Waterfall forehead protector, he said, "Welcome to the world of Shinobis, from now on you are officially a Waterfall ninja."

Shinaru put his forehead protector on proudly. He was now one more step towards achieving his ultimate goal. Even if it was a tiny step, he knew that he was closer.

After the exams all the new Genin were placed in a classroom before waiting further instructions. Shinaru was sitting in a chair by himself. Well that's if you didn't count all the fangirls that fought over who would sit next to him as well as other trivial matters that only a fangirl thought were important. Not only was he the son of the village leader but he was supposedly attractive to girls having inherited his father's looks.

All of a sudden an intimidating Chunin instructor burst into the room yelling, "Everybody shut up and sit down, you ladies over there stop crowding Shinaru you can all take turns with him later."

The fangirls gave the chunin a hatefull look before dispersing.

"Alright everybody you have all been assigned into teams of three with a Jounin as a sensei. When I call your name you are to go to the room I assign you and await for your sensei," he said. "Team 1 is…"

After a few minutes the chunin said, "Team five will consist of Taki Shinaru, Dareka Gosei, and Nushi Yasashi. You will report to room 103 to await Kata Genjuu, who will be your new sensei."

Yasashi was thrilled she was now going to be on the same team with the man of her dreams! She couldn't wait! Them being on the same team would give her a huge advantage over the other girls in going on a date first with him!

"_Oh great," _thought Gosei. Now he was with the star student who will do everything perfect and make him look like an idiot who didn't know what the hell he was doing. Also his crush Yasashi had a huge crush on Shinaru. Things didn't look so good.

Shinaru could care less who was on his team as long as they were strong and they didn't get in the way of him or his goals.

As the three made their way towards Room 103, Yasashi said to Shinaru, "Hey Shinaru, since we're on the same team don't you think we should all get to know each other a little better. So, do you want to go to the seafood restaurant down the street, where we can go to chat and get to know each other a little better after we meet our sensei?"

Gosei exclaimed, "That's a great idea after we meet our sensei we'll all go down their together, _all three of us_." He knew that she wanted it to only be her and Shinaru, but he would not let her be alone at all with him.

Yasashi hatefully looked at Gosei. Spoiling her chance of going on a date with Shinaru, how dare he! She was about to give a wise ass response when Shinaru said, "Okay whatever we'll all go down their after our team meeting. Here we are."

Team five had arrived at Room 103. Inside was a man in about his thirties with a goatee and an army style haircut wearing the standard jounin outfit.

"You're late!" He barked at them. "Stop fucking around and get over here! I'm a very impatient man! I don't have all day you know!"

He made them all take a seat before speaking to them.

"Alright, we're going to introduce ourselves and tell each other a little bit about each other." He cleared his throat. "I guess I'll start."

"My name is Kata Genjuu. You may call me Genjuu-sensei. I love the feeling I get when I complete a mission successfully. I hate waiting for people and making other people wait. I also hate that feeling that I get when I fail a mission. Which means you guys better not fucking fail any missions, or I'll have enforce discipline upon you guys."

He gave them a stern look that was full of killing intent. Gosei and Yasashi were terrified and even Shinaru was pretty shaken up. "_This is one shinobi you did not want to fuck with," _he thought.

He pointed at Yasashi to go next.

"My name is Nushi Yasashi and I want a certain someone to notice me." She said giving Shinaru a side look. "And I don't like guys who force themselves into my life." She looked distastefully at Gosei. He gave her a what-the-hell look.

"My name is Dareka Gosei. I want to be one of the greatest ninjas that has ever lived. I hate people that look down on others and are arrogant. That's about it." He sat down awkwardly.

"My name is Taki Shinaru. I want to the village's leader one day and for everyone to respect the Waterfall Village and not treat it like a weakling," he said hatefully. Well that was the general outline of his goals. They didn't have to know everything, he thought to himself. "I hate people who get in my way and annoy me." He sat down.

"Well," said Genjuu, "Now that we all know each other better I will expect you all to get along. Tomorrow meet me at Training Ground 5 at 6AM. Oh, and I suggest you guys don't eat breakfast, because the training I'm gonna put you through is gonna make you guys throw up." He disappeared with a poof.

"_Show off,"_ thought Shinaru.

_Fuck, _thought Gosei and Yasashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The Hidden Waterfall Village 6AM Training Ground 5…_

Shinaru, Yasashi, and Genjuu stood waiting for Gosei to come. Shinaru and Yasashi stood looking bored while Genjuu was looking intently at his watch.

Gosei was running as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late. As he approached where they were standing Genjuu's watch turned to 6:01. When he arrived Genjuu exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? NINJAS DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK ALL PRETTY WHEN THEY'RE GETTING READY FOR A MISSION! IF YOU WANTED A GOOD NIGHTS REST THEN YOU SHOULD'VE GONE TO BED EARLIER INSTEAD OF JACKING OFF ALL NIGHT! THERE IS NO FUCKING EXCUSE FOR YOU TO BE LATE, NOW IS THERE? YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NICE AND HAVE A LONG TEMPER. BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T I WOULD…

As Genjuu continued to berate Gosei, Shinaru and Yasashi thought that their sensei was a bit overboard. I mean come on, a minute didn't make any difference.

While Gosei thought, _I hate this fucking man! I'm gonna kill him one day! My alarm clock didn't wake me up. I didn't even TOUCH myself last night. God, this guy's a jerk. Not only do my teammates suck but so does my sensei! Crap my life is gonna suck!_

After Genjuu had finished his tyraid, he said, "Alright, today we are gonna do a final test to see if you're Genin material. Now before you ask let me explain."

The test you took was to see if you had some of the capabilities of a Genin. This will decide if you deserve to be called a ninja. If you fail this test then you will be put back in ninja academy. If you pass then you'll be a full-fledged ninja. The test is:" He took a deep breath and took out two bells.

"This is something we got from Konoha." _Them again, _thought Shinaru. "Each of you will have to get a bell from me. The person who doesn't will go back to the academy. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill me then you _will_ fail!

Genjuu took a deep breath, "You may begin!"

All three wannabe Genin flew into the surrounding trees.

_Well this should be interesting, _Genjuu thought _let's see what they're made of._

_Okay, _thought Gosei, _I need to get a bell. My specialty is mainly taijitsu but my ninjitsu and genjitsu isn't so bad either. Hmmm… I got it!_

Genjuu was waiting for the wannabe Genin to attack when a kunai was thrown at him from behind and connected. _Got him, _thought Gosei.

Then Genjuu turned into a log and appeared behind him with a kunai at hand and was about to attack when Gosei flipped away into the opening.

"Got you," said Genjuu.

He charged Gosei while throwing his kunai at him and grabbing another from his holster. Gosei easily dodged the kunai while forming hand seals for two bunshins. One bunshin was aiming a punch to the head, while the other was aiming a kick at his feet, and the other was aiming a kick at his head. The top and bottom bunshins exploded upon contact while the center one, which was Gosei, kicked air. Genjuu appeared behind Gosei.

"That was a good attack, however that won't work on me," Genjuu said.

Bastard thought Gosei, as he was propelled forward by a kick to the head.

Gosei landed head first on the ground covered in cuts, bruises, and dust. "I'm not done yet," he said.

Taking a fighting stance Gosei charged Genjuu. Together they engaged in a taijitsu match that was full of punches, kicks, and leaps.

Finally after a few minutes Genjuu sent a kick straight at Gosie's face putting him unconscious.

"Just because your teammate is out doesn't mean that you guys pass. You still have to take the bells yourselves," Genjuu said.

Tying Gosei to a log Genjuu got ready. _And then there were two, _he thought.

_I'll attack for this round, _he thought.

Yasashi had watched the fight while perched in a tree. She didn't know what to do, she just couldn't think of anything that she could do. Her genjitsu was her best skill if only by a little.

She decided her move.

With a bunshin out in the clearing, Genjuu headed towards where Yasashi was. She sat in a tree on a branch innocently. As Genjuu crept on her she disappeared in a puff of smoke. So did Genjuu's bunshin when a kunai went through it.

_What _thought Genjuu, _I was certain that was the real one._

Yasashi spoke, "You that was the real me, right? Well it was a bunshin. I had altered the environment so she had a shadow, the moss that was on the tree was crushed, and other minor details that a shinobi has to look for for him to recognize if it was a fake. Your bunshin wasn't crushing the grass beneath it," she finished with a smile. "I'm not as innocent as you think."

"Well it seems that I underestimated you, Yasashi," he said.

"Yes you did," she said.

"Well then," he charged.

_What speed_ she thought.

As he approached her, dozens of bunshins surrounded him all smiling innocently and chanting: "What's the matter Genjuu-sensei?"

_Dammitt_ he thought _I can't tell which one is the real one._

All of a sudden they threw dozens of shuriken and kunai at him.

Not knowing which was real he performed the replacement jutsu only to land in the trees with a kunai held to his throat by Yasashi. The bunshins disappeared.

"Got you she said," she said.

"Hm that's what you think."

Yasashi gasped. Behind her was the real Genjuu with a kunai held to _her _throat. While still surprised Yasashi was hit in a pressure point to make her faint.

_And then there was one _he thought.

Shinaru had watched his two teammates all the while concealed in a bush. They were good he admitted but stupid. Gosei should never have engaged in a taijitsu match. It was easy to determine that Genjuu was a highly skilled taijitsu user by his heavily muscled body. Also the person that Yasashi was focusing on was a bunshin the entire time. After she had told him her genjitsu move with the bunshin he had turned it against her after the first of his bunshin disappeared and was replaced by another one that took into consideration its effect on the environment.

_Fools _he thought. Gosei should never have fought a master of taijitsu with taijitsu. Yasashi shouldn't have concentrated all her effort at what she thought was the real Genjuu. She should have been ready for an attack from outside her realm of control.

_Well _he decided, _I guess its my turn._

Genjuu spoke aloud, "Well why don't you come out of that bush and fight me."

"I see you knew where we all were from the very beginning," Shinaru remarked.

"Of course, you guys make it so obvious with your heavy breathing."

Shinaru and Genjuu smiled dryly at each other.

"You know I'm better than those idiots," said Shinaru.

"Prove it, pretty boy," Genjuu replied.

Shinaru looked pissed and a strong killer intent was coming from him.

_Ooh I hit a nerve, _thought Genjuu. 

_Bastard_ thought Shinaru.

Forming hand seals Shinaru, a thin stream of water came out of the nearby pool of water that drains down the waterfall.

"Suiton: Water Whip," screamed Shinaru as he grabbed one end and swung the water like a whip at his sensei.

_What _thought Genjuu _I knew he was strong but I had no idea he could perform jutsus of this caliber._

Forming hand seals Genjuu said: "Suiton: Water Shield."

Water quickly surrounded him as the Water Whip slashed at his shield immediately canceling both jutsus out.

Charging and forming hand seals at the same time Shinaru screamed "Suiton: Water Sword." Water formed into a thick stream that was almost as his arm with the bottom being held by his hand. The water was as dense as it could get without turning into ice. It was as sharp as a samurai's sword.

Genjuu quickly performed the same jutsu just in time to stop an incoming slash. Fighting in a unique style in which the water can slide up and down with the ends switching places in the user's hand. After fighting like this for a few minutes Shinaru realized that his stamina and strength was no where near that of his sensei's. He also had a few cuts that were pretty bad. If he continued fighting like this than he would soon be cut to pieces. Giving one last slash Shinaru retreated back into the center of the opening.

"I guess any form of taijitsu is out of the question with you," said Shinaru.

Giving a big grin Genjuu said, "You bet."

Forming hand seals Shinaru said "Suiton: Water Bullets."

As huge bullet-shaped amounts of water came flying out of his mouth Genjuu said "Suiton: Grand Shield."

A huge wall made of water formed around him as the bullets splashed harmlessly against the wall.

"You will have to do better than that if you want to even hit me," Genjuu said.

With the wall still surrounding his sensei Shinaru said: "Suiton: Water Jet."

A thin stream of water came flying out of Shinaru's mouth towards Genjuu with the density of a water sword and the speed of a chidori.

The water jet pierced the wall and slammed into Genjuu's stomach pushing him through the tree behind him.

Looking at his stomach Genjuu saw that it was covered in black and blue bruises. _Dammitt _thought Genjuu _if that had been even the slightest bit more powerful_ _that would have gone right through me. I have to end this quickly._

He could see that Shinaru was exhausted and low on chakra.

Panting with his hands on his knees, Shinaru looked up at his sensei standing up.

"I'm curious," said Genjuu, "how did you know all those suitons. I have never seen that last attack before."

Shinaru replied, "Well, my dad taught me the other suitons and how to make a regular water shield. I learned the Water Bullet one from observing a chunin practice with it. I invented Water Jet myself."

"I see," Genjuu replied. "Well I am ending this now."

With that he blurred out of view only to appear behind Shinaru, knocking him out by hitting a pressure point.

Gosei gasped as a bucket of water splashed on his head to wake him up. He looked to the side to see that his teammates were already up and looking as beaten up as him. He looked up to see his sensei standing over him.

"Lunch time he said," he said.

"Except for you Gosei."

"What!? Come on! Why not?"

"You were the first one to get eliminated. So your teammates couldn't pass either."

The wannabe Genin gave him a confused look.

Sighing he explained.

"The point of the test was to see if you guys could work in a team. You guys were supposed to come at me with a group plan with someone ready to sacrifice themselves for not being a Genin. Having two bells was meant to split you up. You guys failed miserably. Remember those that break the rules are trash but those that abandon their friends are even worse trash."

"Here is your lunch."

He handed Yasashi and Shinaru their lunch.

"Oh, and whatever you do don't give Gosei anything."

Shinaru looked at his lunch while thinking about his sensei's words.

"That's it!"

"What?" said Yasashi.

Shinaru started feeding Gosei while he explained.

"Think about what Genjuu-sensei said about friends."

Yasashi said, "Oh I get it now." She started feeding Gosei too.

All of a sudden Genjuu came out of nowhere with lightning flashing and the water quivering, with an evil look and killer intent.

The teammates were terrified as their sensei spoke to them.

"What are you doing?"

Shinaru said, "We are doing what you said. Those that break the rules are trash but those that abandon their friends are even worse trash."

Yasashi and Gosei nodded their heads vigorously.

Suddenly everything calmed down and Genjuu smiled saying: "Good, because all three of you guys pass."

All three new Genin fainted in relief.

"Oh no," said Genjuu, "I guess I overdid the last part."


End file.
